Return of the Batousai?
by Riobhca
Summary: FINISHED What happens when Kenshins daughter is attacked? He turns Battousai. How will he return to normal now that Karu is gone? Come on people, READ PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Jen: This is my first story, so go easy on me plz. I will accept all reviews. Now, Sano, will u do the disclaimer?  
  
Sano: che, no. do it urself  
  
Jen: *pouts* Sano ur so mean  
  
Kenshin: Miss Jen does not own Rurouni Kenshin but does own Kiraco and Konji  
  
Jen: Thank you Kenshin. Now, on to the story (  
  
Baka -idiot Jo-chan –mom/ mommy To-chan –dad/ daddy Sakabatou –reverse blade sword Bokken – a wooden sword Kitsune- fox (Kenshin-35 Sano-26 Yahico-17 Koru (would be)-25)  
  
It's been three years, that it has he thought to himself as he  
looked down at her grave and freshly placed flowers. "Why did you  
have to go?" he asked aloud as a single tear ran down his cheek and  
over his cross-shaped scar.  
After several moments of silence, Kenshin turned to head back to  
the dojo, and let Koru rest in peace without the burden of listening  
to him talk to her grave.  
"SANO, YOU BAKA!!!, GET BACK HERE!!!" "HEHEHEHEHE" I hear Sano and  
Yahico are at it again, that I do Kenshin thought as he opened the  
door to the yard of the dojo. "TO-CHAN!" a few seconds after he heard  
her welcome, he was almost thrown off of his feet at the impact of her  
hug. "Hello Kiraco, what did Sano do now to get Yahico all riled up?"  
"hmp, I don't know, they wont tell me. I was in the yard looking at  
the flowers when I heard them yelling, and then Yahico started chasing  
poor uncle Sano." Kiraco replied to her father with a bit of a pout  
showing on her lip for not knowing what was going on, but at the same  
time smiling because it was funny.  
By the time the young samurai and streetwise fighter realized that  
Kenshin was back, Sano was black and blue allover from getting hit  
with Yahico's bokken.  
"Sano, what did you do now?" Kenshin asked with a little emphasis on  
the now.  
"He took my last rice cake is what that dumb rooster head did." "Hmp.  
I didn't see your name written on it." Sano's mumble replied, as he  
rubbed his sore head.  
"What did you say BAKA?!?!" Yahico replied.  
Kiraco, wanting to get in the conversion too, said the only thing  
that came to mind without really thinking about it, as seven year olds  
tend to do. "Jo-chan said its not nice to call names." At this, Sano  
and Yahico stopped their arguing and looked at Kenshin.  
"That's true Kiraco, Jo-chan was right, that she was." Kenshin  
replied with a smile across his face. At this, Sano and Yahico smiled  
too, and not long after burst out laughing at how stupid their  
bickering over a rice cake had been.  
  
Kiraco awoke the next morning and went out to the kitchen area where  
she usually found Kenshin cooking breakfast for her and the young  
samurai in training, but instead found a note on the table.  
"g-g-gone 2 t-town 4 to-to-toefu, bee ba-back in a w-w-wile. Ke-ke-  
ken- kenshin. To-chan's is gone to town and didn't tell me. Oh well, I  
want some milk." Yahico must be out training she thought as she took  
one of her cups from the lower cupboard. As she concentrated on  
pouring her milk, she was unaware of an unconscious Yahico outside,  
and an approaching shadow coming closer, and closer, and closer........  
  
Jen: I hope u all liked it... I let my friends read it... they said it was  
'ok' O.o (some friends)  
  
Saito: No wonder they don't like it, im not in it. -.-  
  
Jen: ~.~ if u would wait, ur going to be in it later. Gesh.  
  
Saito: -.-  
  
Jen: -.-  
  
Saito: -.-  
  
Sano: ... ummm ... wile those 2 have their little staring contest, plz  
review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jen: hello everybodyz :D  
  
Saito: Oh great, did she get into the sugar again?  
  
Sano: I don't think so ... *thinking*  
  
Jen: no u idiots, I did not get into the sugar again -.- Mitchell sat  
with me on the bus :D im so haaaaapy  
  
Sano: ~_~ she has a major crush on this guy.  
  
Jen: :D *in a singsong voice* I don't own Rurouni Kenshin but I do own  
Kiraco and Konji. Now on to the story :D  
  
As Kenshin started back towards to dojo, he felt that something was  
wrong. He dropped the tofu and started running as fast as he could  
with his god-like speed, back towards the dojo, and Kiraco.  
Kiraco heard a noise from behind her that distracted her from her  
milk. She turned around with a hopeful "to-chan?" and was instead  
welcomed by the blunt side of a sword that sent her crashing back into  
the wall. Even though it was the dull side of the sword, there was  
still blood. As Kiraco started crying from the pain, the intruder  
grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up to look at her scared little  
eyes, her fathers eyes.  
  
When Kenshin made it to the dojo and opened the door to the to the  
yard, he found Yahico struggling to get up off the ground.  
"Yahico, what happened, are you all right?" Yahico looked up to  
see a worried Kenshin standing in front of him. "Kenshin? Kenshin,  
Kiraco's in the kitchen. I'm sorry..." he didn't get to finish, as  
Kenshin was already racing towards the kitchen.  
  
Just as he was about to slit her throat, he was interrupted by an  
angry looking man at the door. A man with the same eyes as the child  
he held in his hand.  
"Put her down" Kenshin ordered, but not in his usual gentle voice  
he always used. "Ah, Battousai. So good to see you." The intruder said  
as he threw the still crying Kiraco back into the wall. When he looked  
back, the Battousai, not the rurouni we all know and love, had is  
sakabatou drawn, and at the ready.  
"Ready to fight are you? Very well then, lets begin shall we?" and  
with that the intruder attacked, but Kenshin easily dodged it and  
countered with an attack of his own across the enemy's back. The  
intruder regained his posture, when Kenshin asked, "Who are you?" "My  
name is Konji(pronounced con-g), and I was hired to exterminate the  
Battousai. I thought I would have a little fun with the girl here,  
when you showed up." Konji replied with a smirk across his face. "Your  
lucky you didn't do too much harm to her, but what you did do, you'll  
pay, that you will." Kenshin commented, his eyes narrowing.  
Now that the conversion was over, Konji attacked again, but this  
time faster than before. He's fast Kenshin thought to himself as he  
managed to dodge the assault. Just as Kenshin finished his thought, he  
was stuck down by a blow to the legs. He managed to get up, but this  
guy was really fast, and he had a hard time keeping his eyes on him.  
For a few minutes, Konji continued to strike the rurouni, and with  
each blow, he was unaware that the rurouni was slipping farther and  
farther to the Battosi he once was.  
Konji stopped to catch his breath (which was the biggest mistake  
he could make). When he looked back, the Battousai was not there. Now  
where did he go? "ROU TUR USEN!!" As Konji looked up  
towards the where voice came from, he was welcomed by Kenshin's blade  
in his shoulder. As soon as the blade hit, he was unconscious. 


	3. Chapter 3 beware the bad mood

Jen: *sigh* here's chapter 3. I know my chapters r short. So what, live with it. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but Kiraco and Konji (I may have spelt his name wrong in the last disclaimer) r mine. Now on to this damn story...  
  
Sano/Saito/Kenshin: O.o whats wrong with her?  
  
Jen: ......... I just failed a math test ok! Now leave me alone!  
  
Sano/Saito/Kenshin: O.o  
  
Kenshin, in his Battousai mode, was about to finish the battle (and  
break his vow (never to kill again)) when he heard Kiraco crying. He  
sheathed his sakabatou, and walked over to his daughter, still as the  
Battousai . He bent over and picked up the nearly unconscious child, and headed out of the dojo, towards the clinic in town (town, village w/e). When he was almost at the gate, Yahico came running over. "Kenshin, is she ok? I'm so sorry I wasn't paying any attention..." his sentence was again cut short by a look from Kenshin's blazing amber eyes. Oh no! That's not Kenshin, that's the Battousai! Realizing this, he took off as fast as he could to the clinic to hopefully find Sano there, and Megoumi.  
  
~ A few minutes later (yahico at the clinic)~  
  
"SANO, MEGOUMI!! ANYONE!!" Yahico yelled as he entered the clinic. " Yahico, what's wrong?" both Sano and Megoumi asked the out of wind Yahico. "Its Kenshin" he managed to get out through his puffing and panting. "Sir- Ken!? Is he all right?" Megoumi asked in a worried tone. "Spit it out kid!" Sano almost yelled. "I'M NOT A KID!!!!" "Fine, whatever. What's wrong with Kenshin?" "There was a guy attacked the dojo and hurt Kiraco bad I think, and Kenshin fought with him. Guys, I think that guy will be lucky if he's alive. I seen it in his eyes, he's back to the Battousai! I ran ahead to warn you guys, he's on his way here with Kiraco. I would suggest that you go help him carry her in, 'cause she's probably too heavy for him to carry, but I'm scared he wouldn't let you. Oh and Megoumi, when your done with Kiraco, you might want to fix Kenshin up, he got beat up some." "Right, I'll go get a table ready for the two of them." 'BASH!' "I think he's here", Sano said turning around to see a fallen door and an amber eyed Kenshin starting to carry Kiraco in.  
Megoumi cautiously made her way over to where he stood. "Here, let me take her." She said as she started to reach her hands out to get the little girl, but suddenly pulled them back when she received a look that could be described as death itself with his piercing amber eyes. "Ok then bring her in here and set her down so I can help her." When he didn't reply, she started to walk to the table she set up for the seven year old, and to her pleasure, he fallowed. After he had set her down, he found a good, comfortable watching place against the wall.  
"Yahico, if anything happens that he gets mad and starts to get aggressive, I don't think that I'll be able to hold him back. Go down to the police station, and get Saito." Sano whispered to Yahico. "Ok...Sano? Karu was the only one I know of that brought Kenshin back, and now she's gone..." "I know kid, just go get Saito for now ok?" for once, Yahico didn't argue about being called a kid, and headed off to the station.  
  
~ At the police station after Yahico gets the there~  
  
"SAITO!!" "What do you want kid?" that was too much for the young samurai "I'M NOT A KID!! CANT YOU GUYS GETS THAT THOUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS!!!!" "Calm down, what do you want?" "Sano sent me to get you beca..." "HA, this must be some important for that rooster head to call for me.." "Yes it is, if you would let me finish. We need you at the clinic. Kenshin's back to the Battousai again! And we're scared that he might hurt someone if he gets too mad, and Sano said that he that he wouldn't be able to hold Kenshin off. So will you please come help? OH, and send some of your officers to the dojo, there's a guy there that hurt Kiraco and fought with Kenshin." "Right, let's go if it'll shut you up."  
  
Jen: ...............  
  
Sano: *gulp* she's in a bad mood right now, but by next chapter im sure she'll be fine... I hope.  
  
R&R plz 


	4. Chapter 4

Jen: hey peoplz. Sorry 'bout my bad mood in the last chapter. I failed a math test and was grounded from talking to my friends... : ( ... but im in a better mood today.  
  
Sano/Saito/Kenshin: *sigh with relief*  
  
Jen: lol oh be quiet, and someone say the disclaimer.  
  
Sano: Jen does not own Rurouni Kenshin but she does own Kiraco and Konji  
  
~ At the Clinic (megoumi's just finishing up with Kiraco) ~  
  
"Ok, that should do it. She should be just fine now." Megoumi said stepping away from Kiraco. "Now Kenshin, come over here and sit down please so I can fix your wounds. And I mean it." She said giving him her best doctor-knows-best look. To here surprise, he came over, and rather reluctantly sat down, just as Yahico and Saito quietly came in.  
"Ok, we'll have to take the top of you gi off.." she said as she reached for his shoulder. As soon as she touched him, she felt him flinch, but continued on her with her job.  
Saito leaned over to Sano, "You really think that that is the Battousai, letting her touch him like that?" "Look at his eyes and you'll see that that is not Kenshin." Sano irritably answered the question.  
When Megoumi turned back to Kenshin from pulling the top of his gi down, her hand went to her mouth as she gasped at his side. All the wile, Kenshin was watching Kiraco. All down Kenshins lower left side was a huge awful looking scar. "Hmp, I was wondering if he got a scar there from that time." Right after Saito got the words out of his mouth, Kenshin's eyes were on him. "I never gave it time to heal after I got it, I was too interested in training harder and beating your Shinsengumi." Everyone but Saito was shocked at the first thing he had said since he had gotten there.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Magoumi asked, curious, and happy that Kenshin had something to distract him wile she did her work. "Back during the revolution, when I was the leader of the first squad of the Shinsengumi, the Battousai was sent to warn Izo of the fifth squad approaching. I don't really know the rest as good as you, why don't you tell us, Battousai?" "Hmp, when I got there, they had thirty swordsmen, and unskilled at that, to defend against one hundred fifty. The safety of Izo was important; as there were several of the top officials of different areas we had under control. I was assigned to be in charge of the defense lines. We had a strategy made out that should have worked, even with the numbers like that. When they attacked, everything was going according to plan, it was to look like I would be the only one to fight, when every five minutes a group would come out from a different side and attack also. We were down to about thirty men, and they had seventy or so, when another group attacked from different directions on me. I killed them all in a few seconds, when I went to go help the others, I felt a sharp pain go through my side, someone had rammed their sword into me. As he pulled his sword out I fell to the ground, faking dead. Now that they thought that I was dead, they started to attack the compound. That's when I struggled to get up. When I finally did get up, I had to find the secret entrance where the officials had told me to go if I needed to use it. It came out in front of the stables. When I came out, there was only about twelve men left counting myself, and my injury was catching up with me. We made another plan wile they tried to open the gate. The first group they sent in, I killed them with not too much trouble. The second went down as well. We then went to open the gate ourselves. When they came in, we were hiding in the shadows, until they were pas...OUCH! Watch it!" "Sorry, but this has to cleaned." Megoumi apologized.  
"Anyway. We were hiding in the shadows until they past, and then we jumped out and cut them down from behind. When some of them seen us and yelled that I was still alive, I had five men left and they had thirty or so. We each had to take down at least five, and two of my men were about to drop. As it went on, they were driving me backwards, and there was about two other of my men left. That's when they got me against the wall. They thought they had me, that's when I used one of the hiten mitzugi style moves that took down all the men around me. By the time I was done there, there was only one other man and myself, and two officers and the leader left of the enemy. We each went for an officer. We both took our man down. Then it was just their squad leader. I said something and got him mad, I had a plan. He then attacked me; I was having trouble blocking the simplest moves and thrusts. Then he made a mistake, just what I was waiting for, he had lifted his sword too high to finish me off, and that's when I got him across the chest.  
"Finally, the backup that we had requested earlier arrived, they said they were sorry that they were late, and that's all I heard then say, I blacked out. When I awoke, the doctor said that I should stay in bed, but I told him that I was fine. We made an agreement with each other; that I could train if I stayed in bed most of the time. During my training the cut kept coming open." There was something in his eyes that looked familiar, the normal Kenshin, but it was only there for a minute, and the only ones who noticed this was Sano and Saito. "After the doctor said that I was well enough to leave, my captain sent me to go to Kyoto. I ran most of the way there, and it kept coming open. Then a battle started in Kyoto, and I ended up in a battle with the leader of the first Shinsengoumi squad, Saito here. By the time everything in Kyoto was finished, it healed enough, though it scared." At the mention of Kyoto, the two men listening, seen that look in his eyes again, Kenshin was trying to come out, but his memories wouldn't let him.  
Saito, thinking up a plan stated, "You didn't tell us much about your captain, Battousai." Kenshin's eyes narrowed, "Because that's none of your business." Saito returned the look. "What was it he said to you before I ran my sword through him, oh yah. 'Don't stay the this way forever Hemora, don't stay this block of ice forever' or something like that?" Kenshin rose from where he had been sitting, with that look of death in his eyes again. "I told you that was none of your damn business!!" "Oh I and bet you never told them how you got your two scars on your face did you?" If Kenshin's eyes could have gone any narrower, they just did. "He got the second one from me. His first he got in a battle a few months before. The same night that he killed the one. He. Loved." Saito described testing. "What was here name now.....? Oh yah, Toemo, wasn't it?" This really got the Battousai mad. He drew is sword and came at Saito. "AHHHHHHH!!!" Saito drew his Japanese sword and blocked the enraged mans attack. "Come on Hemora, Toemo didn't want to see you like this then, but yet you deny her final request, to go back to being Kenshin Hemora." He dodged another attack just in time and responded with an attack of his own, which Kenshin easily avoided. "What about that raccoon girl? (Karu) What would she think of you now? She said she didn't care about your past, so long as you didn't go back to the way you were." "It's none of your business!!" and with that, he did an all out assault on the police officer.  
"To-chan?" when Megoumi looked over at the fighting, she seen Kiraco standing in the middle, just as Kenshin and Saito were charging right at each other. "KIRACO!! NO, COME BACK!!" Kenshin seen it happening again, running towards the enemy, Toemo jumping in front of him, his sword going though her.  
"NOOO!" Kenshin kept running towards Kiraco, until the last moment, he dropped his sword and grabbed her to himself and rolled across the floor. Feeling a sharp pain in his side as he slipped into unconsciousness, glad that the events of the past had not repeated themselves.  
I see my job here is done Saito thought to himself as he turned to leave. "And where do you think your going, baka?" Megoumi's voice rang out. "Your going to stay right here, you made this mess, you clean it up, including Sir-Kens blood over there that you spilled. And you can help me get him to a table so I can fix up the wounds that you gave him." A grin came across Sano's face, glad for once that it was Saito that was now getting the growling from the kitsune.  
"And what are you grinning about, Sanosuke? Your going to help him out, after all, aren't Baka's supposed to work together?" Megumi interrupted his revenge thoughts, with a grin of her own spreading across her face. "Damn Fox, how come I have to help him?" Sano asked pointing at Saito. "It's not nice to point roster." Saito said as he went over to lift Kenshin up on to Magumi's worktable. "Who gives a che?" Sano retorted, crossing his arms. " SANOSUKE SAGARA!!! Watch your language in here. This is a clinic, not one of your bars!!!" "Fine, what do you want me to do, and get that kid over there to help too." Sano finally said giving in. "I'M NOT A KID!!!!" Yahico finally piped up. "Sano, you can take Kiraco and put her over there on the table I had her on, and when you're done, help clean up. And Yahico, you can help Saito clean up too."  
  
Jen: I think that was the longest chapter yet lol R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

Jen: hey hey hey how ya's all doin? Sry I haven't updated in a wile, I was grounded from the computer hehehe my mother said something about be saucy.... Really, I have no clue what she was talking about *gins evilly* and I don't know for sure, but I think in some of the previous chapters the peoples thinking is supposed to be in bold, but I don't know if it worked or not... oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of there characters... but Kiraco and Konji.  
  
...... oh! By the way, this is the last chapter...... now on with the fic!  
  
As the three continue their work cleaning up the clinic, Magoumi was fixing Kenshin up. "There, that should do it." Magoumi said to no one in particular, as the men (and Yahico) were sitting on the floor, taking a break from cleaning up the mess that Saito had made during his fight with Kenshin. "Good, and we're done here, so can I go now Fox Lady?" Saito asked with that so-called "innocent" voice of his. "Yes Saito, you can leave now." She replied, not looking up.  
Sano of coarse wasn't going to stay, as long as he could find a way out. So he too got up and headed for the door behind Saito. "And where do you think you going, Sanosuke?" an irritated Megumi asked, still not looking up.  
"Well, if he gets to go, I think that I should be able to go too. After all, it was him who made the mess in the first place, not Me." Was the reply she got from him as he continued to head for the door.  
"You shouldn't think so much Sano, you could hurt yourself. And you're not going anywhere, that is, if you want a place to stay tonight and get something to eat. I do believe that the police would have locked up, and sir-Ken is here. So how do you think you'd get in?"  
When Megumi had mentioned food, it stopped him right in his tracks. If I can get a free meal out of her, it might be worth staying and helping out a little. "Fine Fox, you win."  
"That's a good rooster, follow your fox around, you may get a scrap of free food." Was Saito's sarcastic remark on his way through the door.  
"SHUT UP SAITO!! Who asked you to speak anyway? And the last time I checked, you were leaving." Before Sano could get a punch in, Saito was gone. Good riddance. Sano thought as he caught his cool.  
  
The next day, Kenshin woke up. He didn't remember much about what happened, so Sano and Megumi filled him in some. They were careful not to give too much detail, as they didn't want him to blame himself for the rest of his life for something he didn't mean to happen. However, he knew deep down inside what had happened.  
That afternoon, Kenshin and Kiraco returned home. From that day on, nobody mentioned anything about the incident, even thought Kenshin made sure that Kiraco was always safe, as she was now the only one that could bring him back if he ever turned Battousai again.  
  
Jen: Hey... I had a bit of writers block towards the end, so it kinda sucks.  
  
And if u want, u can add me to your msn messenger. My address is insanely_hyperactive_17@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks a bunch. Hope u enjoyed. 


End file.
